


Saving Winchester

by aly_m_cap



Series: Saving Winchester [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 67 Impala - Freeform, Demons, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aly_m_cap/pseuds/aly_m_cap
Summary: The Winchesters waltzed in on one of your cases, screwing things up, causing you to go in and save their asses. They didn’t know who you were, but you certainly knew who they were. Giving them little information, you leave the boys, wondering who their mysterious savior was. You join them on a hunt, growing closer to the Winchesters, one in particular.





	1. The Connor's

Sitting in your 1968 Ford Mustang you watched the Connor’s house.

You were sure they were the couple you were looking for. The couple draining bodies and haphazardly throwing them throughout the town. Vampires.

The Connor’s had moved in, based on your interviews with neighbors and others in town, 2 months ago. 2 months ago, bodies began piling up. You were kind of surprised that hunters hadn’t been in the area to take care of them sooner, but then again, hunters were in short supply these days. 

The house was dark. They had left hours before, gripping each other’s arms and laughing as they made it to their brand-new Range Rover SUV. You had grumbled as you watched them drive off, there was nothing like older cars.

You glanced at your phone to check the time, 10:48 PM. You sighed and shifted in your seat. You’ve been sitting in front of the house for so long, your ass was starting to go numb. You swiped through your phone when you heard the low rumbling of a car engine, too low for the Connor’s car. You glanced up to see a beautiful 1967 Chevy Impala, one you’ve heard many stories about, pull up in front of the house. While drooling over the car, you watched Sam and Dean get out and walk to the trunk of the impala. They fumbled around in the trunk for a while, closed it, and walked towards the house with machetes in hand. “Oh hell no.”

You watched them walk around the house and disappear. You were about to get out, go after them, and tell them this was your kill, but the Range Rover came into view. You sank down into your seat as the Connor’s pulled into their house. The female bounced out of the back seat of the car, with an unconscious female over her shoulder. “Well, its definitely them,” you mumbled to yourself.

You waited until the couple walked into their house before you quietly opened your door, grabbing your machete from the passenger seat, and stalked towards the house. You could hear grumbling, fighting, and an occasional ‘Sammy!’ and ‘Dean!’ as you crept up the walkway onto the porch. You listened outside for a while, the commotion had stopped. There were people just talking.

You tested windows along the front side of the house, one slid up easily for you. You smiled slightly at that small victory and climbed through the window, doing your best to keep quiet. You knew the door would bring attention to yourself if you walked through it.

You crept through the still dark house, the voices in the front room growing louder the more you walked. You peeked around the door way of what you were pretty sure was a study and peered into the hallway. Even though it was dark, the moonlight lit up the rooms enough for you to be able to see. On the other side of the hallway, there was a large opening that lead into the living room. You could see the couch over turned, some books flung around the room, and some, what you could only assume was pottery, smashed on the floor.

The vampires were faced away from you, thank god, but their attention was focused Sam and Dean, who they had pinned to the wall. You listened quietly on their conversation now that you could hear it clearly.

“Oh. You Winchesters will be a better meal that that thing,” the female pointed towards a slumped figure a crossed an untouched arm chair, “we brought home tonight.” She had Dean against the wall and brushed her fingers over his throat.

He just scowled up at the female vampire. “Bite me, Bitch,” he spat out.

Her laugh sent shivers down your spine, “Oh sweetie,” she cooed, “We’re just getting started. The biting will come later.” She looked over at her male partner, holding Sam, “Right honey?”

He turned towards her and you could only assume he smiled, you couldn’t really tell though, “I don’t know sweetpea, I was planning on just draining them, here and now.” He turned his attention back towards the hunter in his grasp, “They smell so good.”

You moved out the study, ran across the hall and stood against the opening in the wall as the female laughed again, “Yes, they do. You don’t want to savor that honey?”

The man groaned, trying to decide what to do as his senses were over loaded. You quietly but quickly crept up behind the vampires, “Doesn’t look like you will be feeding tonight sweet cheeks,” you said as you sliced the males head off. His grip loosened, and he fell over on top of Sam.

The female vampire screamed at the loss of her mate, letting go of Dean, her eyes burned into you, “You.”

You faked a confused expression on your face, pointing towards yourself, “Me?” She screamed again, lunging at you, so built up with rage, she missed the first time. You smiled, walking slowly towards her, “Looks like you missed me sweet heart.”

She screamed again, lunging. You didn’t lose the smile on your face as she lunged, and then watched her head roll off her body. Your slice at her head was quick and calculated as she haphazardly attacked you. You turned back around to the hunters and the unconscious girl. Sam and Dean were upright, checking over each other quickly before they turned back towards you. You ignored them, going towards the girl. You rolled her in the chair, so you could see her face, you sighed with relief when you saw she hadn’t been bitten yet.

You could feel the boys watching you as you lightly shook the girl, seeing if she would wake up, “Miss?”

It took a couple shakes, but her eyes slowly fluttered open as she groaned. She sat up a little more in the chair, focusing in on her surroundings, “Where am I? What happened”

You laid your hands on her arms, “You’re in the Connor’s house, the couple that took you tonight?” You could see her eyes widen, “You’re okay though. You’re safe. We stopped them before they could harm you. What’s your name?”

Tears formed in her eyes as she hugged you, “Thank you.” She sighed and sat back in the chair, “They seemed so nice, until they knocked me out. My name is Allison though.”

You just smiled and rubbed her arms reassuringly, “Are you okay Allison? Do you need anything? Need a ride home?”

She shook her head, “A ride home would be great.”

You smiled and patted her shoulder, “I’ll bring you home. Let’s go.”

With one arm wrapped around her, the other clutching your machete, you pushed passed the two hunters and walked the girl out to your car. You threw your machete behind your seat before you helped her into the passenger side of the car. You watched the boys get into the impala as you slid into your driver’s seat. You pulled away from the curb, the impala following behind you closely. You listened to Allison’s directions, getting her home quickly.

You walked into her home with her, making sure she was settled, and giving her your number in case anything happened again. You were just glad you didn’t have to give her the speech that ‘everything you were afraid of as a kid are actually real.’ She hadn’t seen anything involving the vampires and she didn’t realize that you were carrying a machete when you helped her out to your car. Damn she was really out of it.

As you walked out of her house, the boys were leaning against the side of your mustang. You raised your brow and crossed your arms over your chest as you stood in front of them, “Yes?”

Dean cleared his throat, got off your car and stood in front of you, “Who are you?”

You almost gasped when you saw his eyes, those emerald green eyes burned into you. You had heard other female hunters talk about them, but you didn’t think they were telling the truth at how beautiful his eyes were. “Y/F/N.”

“Y/F/N? That’s all you’re going to give me?” He scoffed and rubbed his mouth, “How come we’ve never heard of you?”

You just shrugged, “I don’t know.”

Sam got off your car and walked over to join you, his eyes softer, light green with small flecks of blue throughout them. These boys were going to be the death of you with eyes, and looks, like those. “I’m Sam an-“

You shot your hand up, cutting him off, “I know who you two are. The Winchesters.”

They both looked at you confused, causing a smile to spread across your face. “Wait, you know us?”

You looked at both boys, “Yeah. Who hasn’t? You two started the apocalypse and ended it. If a hunter doesn’t know you, then they literally live under a rock.”

Dean scoffed, “I guess so.” He turned towards his brother and then you, “You have some serious training to cut off a vamps head that quickly while they’re attacking you. Where did you learn to hunt?”

You sighed, “Listen Sam, Dean,” You glanced at both of them, “I’m really tired, I don’t feel like small talk right now.” You walked towards the driver’s side and opened the door.

Sam spoke, “Well, is there at least a way that we can get a hold of you later?”

“Ask Bobby,” you winked and got into your car, starting it, leaving the boys fading in your rear-view mirror with their mouths slightly agape. A smiled crept across your lips and you laughed as you drove back to Bobby’s, assuming the Winchester’s wouldn’t be far behind.


	2. New Mexico

You lounged on Bobby’s couch, drinking a beer, while helping him with some research on a Shtriga for some hunters down in Texas. Bobby had heard about the creature before, but never dealt with one. He wanted to make sure the information that he gave those guys was correct. You both had no idea that Sam and Dean had dealt with one years ago, they didn’t talk about hunts all the time like other hunters did.

You were casually reading up on the Shtriga while Bobby was on the phone when you heard Bobby’s front door close and footsteps come towards the room, “Bobby,” a gruff voice barked. You smiled to yourself, you knew who was there.

You had conveniently parked your ’68 Mustang behind Bobby’s house, between some old junkers so the boys wouldn’t see you were there. Dean walked into the room with Sam following closely. Their jaws dropped when they saw you. “Hello boys,” you giggled at them.

“Wha-,” Sam shook his head, “What are you doing here?”

You stood up from the couch and walked towards the boys. Placing a hand on Sam’s shoulder you purred, “I knew you guys would be coming. I just wanted to have a little fun.” You winked at the boys as you walked back towards Bobby’s kitchen to grab some beers. The boys followed you since Bobby was still on the phone.

“So, Uh, Y/N.” You turn around from the fridge, handing them both a beer while Dean struggled to find his words, “Seriously?”

You laughed, “Seriously what?” You took a sip of beer through a smile, you liked toying with the Winchesters for some reason.

Sam spoke up, “What’s up with the games?”

You took another sip of beer, “I just wanted to have a little bit of fun.”

Sam scoffed, “How come we haven’t heard about you?”

You shrugged, “I prefer to be on my own, and told Bobby that. I’ve rarely met other hunters. Not many people know about me.”

Dean stepped forward, “How long have you been hunting?”

You picked at the label on the beer bottle, “I don’t know exactly? Guess I’ve just been in this life, my whole life.” You didn’t look up at the boys, you could feel their gazes on you.

One of them stepped closer to you, you didn’t know who it was until they spoke, “Same with us,” Sam scoffed, “Our dad raised us in this life.”

You looked up at Sam, his gaze soft and eyes were bluer than the last time you saw him, “Yeah. Except, my mom raised me in this.” You let out a shaky laugh, “She died on a hunt when I was 15. In front of me.” You could feel Sam’s hand lay on your shoulder, “I stayed with Bobby for a couple years and I’ve been by myself ever since.”

“I’m sorry Y/N,” Sam rubbed your shoulder softly.

You smiled up at him, “It’s okay. It’s been over a decade since it happened, I got over everything years ago.” You laughed and pointed towards the study that Bobby was in, “Should be apologizing to him, having to deal with a revenge-seeking, angsty teen.”

Both boys smiled and chuckled. Sam stepped away from you, his fingers lingered on your shoulder a little longer than you expected before you all turned towards Bobby, now standing in the doorway, “What are you idjits doin’ here.” You couldn’t help but giggle, Bobby never seemed to question you when you popped in every once and awhile.

Dean cleared his throat, “W-We were coming to ask you about this one over here,” Dean pointed over his shoulder at you, “We bumped into her on a hunt and all she gave us was a first name and ‘Ask Bobby’ when we asked for more information about her.”

Bobby chuckled, “Y/N. You’re something else, you know that.”

You smiled and shrugged, walking back through the kitchen doorway to Bobby’s study. You picked up the book you were reading before, flicking through the pages until another monster caught your eye. You could hear the guys mumbling in the kitchen, assuming about yourself. You didn’t care. You know Bobby won’t say anything you don’t want him to say. He’s like an adopted father to you.

They all ventured back into the study, you could feel eyes focusing on your back, is sent a slight shiver down your spine. “So, Y/N,” Sam spoke as he sat down at your feet, “You wanna come with Dean and I on a hunt?”

You peered over the book in your hands, looking at Sam and then at Dean in Bobby who were in a heated, low conversation, “A hunt? With you two?” You bit your lip, watching the younger Winchester wriggle under your gaze.

“Uh, yeah. There’s a pretty big demon problem down in New Mexico, could use your help,” he said raising an eyebrow. You sat thinking things over when Sam spoke again, “I know you like to hunt alone but, we could use your experience and extra man power,” he paused, stuttering, “Or woman power.”

You couldn’t help but giggle at his awkwardness, “Uh. Sure, I guess. I didn’t have anything better planned at the moment.” You stood up from Bobby’s couch and stretched a little, “When are you guys heading out?”

Sam smiled up at you, still sitting on the couch, “Whenever you’re ready to go.”

You scoffed and turned to face both brothers, “Then let’s get the show on the road boys.” You walked out of the study, out the back door, towards your car. You didn’t bother to look back to see if the boys were following you, your priority was making sure your gear was together in your car.

After rummaging around in your trunk arsenal, you heard footsteps on the gravelly-dirt, “Hey Y/N.” You turned around to see Dean walking towards you, alone, “Uh, did you want to ride with us or..,”He trailed off, eyeing your car.

You sighed, “Like it huh?”

Dean smiles, lopsided, “Heh. Yeah. It’s a beautiful car.” He walked around it, a hand laying on the shiny black finish, “You keep up with this all by yourself?”

You scowled, “Uh, yeah?”

Dean shook his head, “Good. That’s good.” He cleared his throat and looked up at you, emerald orbs burning into yours, “Do you want to ride with us?”

You stared at him, brow furrowed slightly, thinking. It would be nice to not have to drive, but you also felt nervous leaving your car. Not that Bobby would let anything happen to your car, but still. Your car was the only possession you actually had, it kept you grounded. You looked at your car and then back at the older Winchester, “Yeah. Sure.” You grabbed a couple bags from the trunk of your car, clothes and weapons, and followed Dean to the front of Bobby’s house, where the impala sat. Your mouth watered slightly at seeing the car again, “Hey Dean.”

He turned towards you, standing by the driver’s side door, “Yeah Y/N?”

You grinned, “Ever think I’ll be able to drive her?”

Dean just laughed, sliding into the seat. You slid into the back, behind Sam and threw your bags across the seat. Dean barely left time for you to get settled into the car before he spun out of Bobby’s driveway towards New Mexico. Oh boy, this will be fun.

***

The drive to New Mexico seemed somewhat short for you, but then again, you weren’t driving and could nap on and off the whole way there. Sam would steal glances over the seat at you, smiling every so often. You were sprawled across the back seat of the impala, your head resting on your bags as pillows, and your jacket laying across your legs as blanket. It didn’t take long for you to make yourself comfortable.

You were reading through some old lore books while Dean drove, occasionally making comments to Sam about how much of a nerd he was, how he needed to let go, etc. He was picking but, you could tell he also had an underlying worry for his brother. You couldn’t tell what for though.

You could hear Dean scoff, “Y/N. Why are you reading lore right now.”

Continuing to read you calmly reply, “I like doing research and reading.”

You could hear someone hit the other person in the front seat, “See Dean. I’m not the only one.”

You let out a small giggle, “I think it helps me complete hunts faster, since I already have a basic understanding of all creatures in the lore.”

You felt like you could hear Dean’s eyes roll in their sockets he was rolling them so hard, “Great. I’m stuck with a bunch of nerds.”

Sam chuckled, “Yeah. You never say that when the nerds save your ass from the research we do.” You could see Sam peer over his shoulder towards you, smiling, and winked.

You shyly smiled up at him. It was nice to have someone who had some of the same views as you did. You could feel the car slow and turn, hitting gravel before Dean spoke, “I’ll go get rooms.”

You perked up in the backseat, “I can get my own room Dean.”

Dean just waved his hand at you, “I’ll get the rooms.”

You closed your book and placed it in your bag while Dean disappeared into the office of the motel. Sam clears his throat, “You doing okay?”

You look at Sam with a furrowed brow, “What do you mean? I’m fine.”

He sighs and turned towards you, “I mean, I just know you like working alone. I know sometimes Dean and I can be a pain in the ass. Just making sure you’re fine.” He shrugs and smiles softly towards you.

You can’t help but smile back, his smile somewhat contagious for you, “Yeah. I’m fine. Don’t worry about it Sam.”

Dean made it back to the car, grumbling from what you can see from the window. He slides in the car and looks at both you and Sam, “They only have one room.” You and Sam just sit there, shifting slightly, waiting for Dean to continue, “So, either we can all share a room or go look for another hotel.”

You muscles protested at the very moment for being stagnant for too long, “I’m fine with sharing a room if you two are.”

The boys look at each other and nodded, Dean left the car again to pay for the room and get the key. You sighed in the back seat, ready to get out and stretch. In no time, Dean was back in the car, pulling it around the motel and heading towards your room. You’re the first to jump out, stretching as soon as your feet touch the graveled parking lot. You sighed in relief as you felt some joints pop and your muscles stretch. Usually when you travel by yourself, you stop to stretch and move, it wasn’t the case when Dean drove.

You grabbed your bags from the backseat of the impala and trudged towards the motel room after the boys. You were thankful to see that there were at least two queen sized beds in the room. Either, you had to sleep with one of the boys or someone was sleeping on the floor. You figured that would be discussed later tonight.

You all threw your bags down haphazardly around the room, claiming different spots as your own. Sam pulled out some books, maps, and paperwork before setting it on the table in the room. You watched him closely. He was very careful with the books, acting like they would fall apart under his grasp. You admired that slightly.

Sam spread out the maps, paperwork, and books around the table as Dean grabbed a beer and plopped into a chair at the table. You walked over slowly, “So. I know we’re going after Demons, but what exactly are we dealing with here?”

Dean looked up towards you, sipping his beer, and then back to Sam. He wasn’t going to explain anything to you. Not right now at least.

Sam sighed, “So, it looks like we’re dealing with a lot of demonic activity and omens. There have been some crazy storms and freak incidents around this area. Not to mention a couple of strange deaths through the area.” Sam read through a news article laying on the table, “Some people have witnessed multiple incidents of black smoke leaving people’s bodies after they have committed some sort of crime. The demons don’t care who sees them and what they do. Even more so than usual.”

You looked over the map and articles inquisitively, “Do you think they’re looking for something or someone specific in this area?”

Sam stared at the map beside you, “They could be. That’s what they typically have done in the past.”

You both stared over the map when Dean broke the silence, “Anyone hungry?”


	3. Part 3

Both you and Sam stayed in the motel room, organizing all the information you had to pinpoint where the demons would be next, when Dean went out and got food.   
“Sam,” you looked up from the paperwork in your hands towards the gentle giant, “Uh, isn’t Dean taking awhile to go grab food?” 

Sam scoffed, “He probably found some girl to hookup with. He’ll be back eventually, probably without food and probably tomorrow morning.” 

You smirked, “I assume he does that often to you.” 

Sam looks up from the map towards you, his eyes now a soft hazel with gold flecks, “You wouldn’t even believe how many times he’s done that to me.” 

You smiled and walked over towards Sam, handing him the papers you had to put some more clues on the map. He smiled at you as you walked around the table and stood next to him. You felt comfortable with him, more comfortable than you even felt with Bobby and you’ve known Bobby for about 12 years. You didn’t understand it. 

Standing as close to him as you were now, closer than you have since you’ve joined the Winchesters for this hunt, you could feel his warmth and smell a distinct old book, earthy and cinnamon smell roll off him. It was intoxicating. 

Luckily, Sam was so focused on the map he didn’t see you nudge closer to him, inhaling more of his scent and gathering more warmth, and eye him shyly. You stopped yourself before you got too close, your cheeks blushing at your reaction towards him. 

You watched him carefully mark where specific omens and demonic activity had happened on the map of the area, eventually pinpointing where the demons could be. He shot up from his bent over position on the table, “Got it,” before he bumped into you. You internally cursed at yourself for standing so close. He blushed slightly and smiled at you, “Sorry. Got a bit excited.” 

You giggled softly, “It’s fine Sam. I understand.” You focused back towards the map on the table, brushing against Sam, “So,” you trailed the map with your finger, “we found where these guys will most likely be but, do we know what they want?” You looked back up towards Sam, still bent over the table, catching him looking you over. 

He cleared his throat, slightly blushing, and bent over the table slightly, “In the past they’ve looked for seals, objects, and prophets.” He sighed, “It could be anything, honestly.”  
You nodded, “So, be prepared for anything then.” 

You looked over at Sam, his eyes trailing your body eventually stopping at yours, burning through you. You gasped slightly at the intensity of the younger Winchester before he cleared his throat, “Yeah pretty much.” 

You stood up and looked at the clock in the motel room, 8:30 PM, “What do you say about going to go get food ourselves?” You looked over at Sam, smiling, “Doesn’t seem like Dean is coming back tonight.” 

Sam laughed, “Yeah, he probably isn’t.” 

When you both gathered your jackets and walked out to the parking lot, you cursed at yourself for not driving here or else you and Sam could have had a ride to get food. Dean had the impala. 

While walking towards the closest Diner, about a 20-minute walk from the motel but made it a 40-minute walk by walking slow, you talked. You both talked briefly about your parents, hardships after they died, hunts, and even threw in some happy memories between all the bad. Sam was enjoyable to talk to. 

You naturally gravitated towards him, his energy was different from other hunters you had met. Everyone was usually cold and constantly reliving the horrors of their lives, Sam probably was too but he had a warmth about him. He still had hope in the world, even after everything that he had been through. 

You hadn’t noticed how close you were to him until you guys walked up to the Diner and he bumped into you, grabbing the door. You blushed slightly as he opened the door and ushered you inside. 

A busty, bouncy, energetic blonde in jeans and a black t-shirt greeted you both at the door, “Hi! Welcome to A Taste of Heaven Diner! Just you two?”   
You nodded as Sam chuckled and spoke up behind you, “Yeah, just us.” 

The waitress perked up more, which you didn’t even think was possible, when Sam spoke to her. She eyed him confidently, “Follow me.” You swore she started to exaggerate the sway of her hips for Sam, you weren’t completely sure though. Sam noticed though and cleared his throat. She stopped at a booth, “Here you two go.” She waited for you both to sit before placing menus, bending down to show more cleavage, and looking at Sam, “What can I get you guys to drink?” 

You rolled your eyes, hard. “I’ll just take some water.” 

Sam nodded, looking at you and not the waitress, “I’ll take water as well.” 

The waitress nodded and sauntered away from the table. You snickered and looked at Sam, “Damn. Looks like both Winchesters could get lucky tonight.” 

Sam smiled and laughed, “Yeah. I’m not really into that though.” 

You raised a brow towards him, “You aren’t really into what?” 

He looked down at his menu and cleared his throat, “Uh, I’m not really into hookups. I rarely do that. I like to have some sort of connection with the person.” 

You looked back down at your menu and shrugged, “I can see that. It makes sense. I don’t really run around looking for lays either.” 

You could feel Sam’s eyes on you, but you didn’t look up, you focused on the menu, trying to figure out what you wanted to order. You assume he decided to drop the topic since you both sat in silence until the waitress came back over, “You guys ready to order?” 

You fake smiled up at her, “Oh yeah. I think I’m just going to order a Buffalo Chicken Salad.” Exaggerated smile plastered across your face, you handed her your menu.   
She smiled back at you quickly and then turned to Sam, “And for you hun?” 

Sam, still looking down at the menu replied, “I think I’m just going to do a Cesar Salad.” He closed the menu and handed it back to the waitress, ignoring any of her advances.   
You snickered when you saw her pout and walk back towards the kitchen, “She’s so sad you aren’t giving her attention.” 

Sam smiled, “Yeah, well, she’s not the person I would want to be with tonight.” 

You looked up at Sam, your slight laughter stopping immediately as you saw how Sam was looking at you. His hazel and gold eyes were burning through your Y/E/C ones, desire hidden deep within the pools of green and gold. It took you by surprise, butterflies settled in your stomach, but you decided to play along, “Oh yeah?” You sat forward, leaning on the table, “And who would you want to be with tonight?” 

Sam raised a brow and smiled as the waitress came to the table with your food, “Okay guys! Here you go!” She set your plates down and smiled at Sam, “Enjoy!” 

You both ate silently and somewhat quickly. You wanted to know what Sam was going to say before the waitress showed up. You had an inclination on who he wanted to be with tonight based on how the night had went, but you wanted to hear him say it. 

After you both had finished eating, Sam threw cash on the table trying to avoid the waitress but failed. She bounced over towards you both, her shirt noticeably pulled down farther, “I hoped you enjoyed your meal!” She ran a hand down Sam’s arm, “Maybe we can enjoy some dessert after my shift.” 

Sam shifted away from the waitress, grabbing you around the waist, “Sorry, I’ll be enjoying dessert with this one,” he looked down at you smiling, “later.” He leaned down and kissed the top of your head for good measure, visibly pissing off the waitress. She turned around, stomping away from you both. You couldn’t help but snicker. You both walked out of the Diner with Sam’s arm still wrapped tightly around your waist. You expected him to let go once you were out of the waitresses site, but he never did. 

Your stomach did somersaults while you both walked towards the motel. You were slightly annoyed that you were so flustered over Sam’s touch, but at the same time it was refreshing. You were usually confident around guys. You were the one making them flustered. 

Sam cleared his throat, “So, I never got to tell you who I wanted to be with tonight.” 

Sam’s arm was still around you as you could see the motel lit up in front of you, “Yeah. You didn’t,” you turned to look towards him as you both neared your motel door, “Who is it?” 

Sam let go of you, opening the motel room door, leading you in and closing the door behind the both of you, locking it. You stood near the table, watching Sam as he turned around from the door and walked towards you slowly. His 6’4 frame towered over yours as he neared you, his cinnamon and earthy aroma flooded your nose as his hands cupped your cheeks, “You,” he whispered.


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT

Sam pushed you into the door as his lips crashed into yours. You melted under his touch, shivers shooting down your spine as his lips melded with yours and his cinnamon and earthy aroma encased you. 

His hands cupped around your ass, pulling you up against the door without breaking the kiss. You wrapped your legs around his waist, feeling his half hard member between your legs. Shit he’s big. 

You pulled at his jacket as his lips trailed down your neck, small moans escaping your mouth. Sam pulled his jacket off, quickly encasing you in his arms and pulling you from the doorway. He threw you onto the bed, a small huff escaping your lungs, as he began to pull at the clothes he was wearing. You quickly did the same on the bed, pulling off your shoes and clothes quickly until you were in just your bra and underwear. 

Sam towered over you as he stood at the foot of the motel bed in his boxers, a tent pitched in the front of them. He wasted no time climbing back on top of you, his lips against yours. Your clothed sex was rubbing against his as he roughly grinded against you, making how wet you were apparent. “Sam,” you breathed out. 

A growl erupted from his chest, “Yes, Y/N?” 

“I want you. Now.” You tried to sound confident, but your voice wavered under Sam’s intense, lust-filled gaze. 

He softly laughed, “Oh. You’re going to have to wait awhile kitten.” He kissed down your stomach, stopping at your underwear, effectively tearing them off your body. You looked down at him, wide-eyed as he tossed the torn fabric across the room, “Hope you didn’t like those.” His lips turned into a seductive grin before he rested between your legs.   
He licked one long, thick stripe up your pussy, gathering all the slick he could. Your head fell back onto the bed as his tongue worked wonders on your clit. Circling it, sucking on it, and lightly nipping on it, causing you to grip at the sheets. 

He brought one large, calloused finger to your entrance and slid it in slow. You felt every inch of his finger slide inside you until he reached the spot that he wanted. His tongue never wavered as his fingers roughly pumped in and out of you, hitting your g-spot. Your back started to arch off the bed as he quickly worked you towards an orgasm, “Sam. Oh go- FUCK.” 

Sam quickly removed his fingers, lapping at your juices as you came down from your high. As your gaze focused back towards Sam, he was emerging from between your legs, wiping your slick from his chin. He sucked your leftover juices from his finger, smiling down at you, “You taste so good Y/N.” He stood up from the bed, pulling his boxers down, before crawling back up towards you. He lined up at your entrance and looked up towards you, sincerity in his eyes now, “You still want to do this Y/N?” 

You growled slightly in response, sitting up slightly and pulling his hips into yours, the head of his cock sliding in, “Yes.” 

Sam groaned, all sincerity gone from his eyes, just lust, “Oh Y/N. That was a mistake.” You didn’t understand what he meant until he grabbed both your hands with one of his and effectively pinned them above your head. 

He wants to be in control. 

His hips snapped up into yours, setting a rough and fast pace. His cock filled you perfectly, almost like you two were made for each other. 

Sam’s free hand ripped at your bra, releasing your breasts so he could suck and nibble at your nipples. Small growls escaped Sam as he continued to roam your body with his mouth as he continued to thrust. 

Your senses were overloaded by Sam. His tongue running along each nipple, his cock hitting your g-spot with every thrust, his hand holding yours above your head, and his aroma. The heat built up in your core as you took in every touch and his scent. You orgasm spread through you like wildfire as you moaned out Sam’s name, your walls clenching around him. 

Sam bit down on your neck, enough to leave a mark but not to draw blood, as he continued through your high, searching for his own. His free hand slid down between the two of you and rubbed at your clit, “C’mon Y/N. Cum for me. Again.” 

Almost on command, you came again. This time sending Sam into his own downward spiral of orgasmic bliss. His thrusts became softer and shallower as his hot seed spilt into you. His lips connected with yours kissing you wet and rough as he thrusted a few more times. His grip loosened on your wrists and your hands cupped his face immediately.   
It was hot having him in control, but damn did you want to touch him the whole time. 

Sam slid out of you and softly laid his head against your chest, “That was great Y/N.” 

You couldn’t help but laugh as your fingers trailed through his hair, “It was.” 

Sam rolled over, laying at your side, “We should probably get dressed. Dean could come back at any time.” 

You smiled at him, cupping his cheek and placing a small kiss on his lips, “Yeah. We probably should.” You got up out of bed and headed towards your duffle, scrounging around for pajamas. The two of you got dressed quickly, Sam quicker than you. He was settled into bed, almost taking up the full queen mattress. You climbed in next to him, shock across his face. Your brow furrowed, “What Sam?” 

He moved over in bed and wrapped his arm around you, “I-I just didn’t know if-“ 

You cut him off with your lips against his. You pulled back with a small smile, “We’re all adults here Sam. I don’t care if Dean knows or not. We just do what makes us happy.”   
He smiled and kissed you softly, the roughness from earlier gone. You settled against his chest as your exhaustion finally hit you, causing your eyes to droop. The last thing you remember hearing is the motel door opening and Dean talking to Sam, what they were talking about, you couldn’t remember.   
***  
When the three of you went to go hunt down the demons, they seemingly vanished. All traces of demons were gone, all vessels they had taken that were unharmed had no memory of being possessed. It was extremely uncharacteristic, concerning the three of you. 

You all made it back to Bobby’s, filling him in. It confused him as much as the three of you. No one had any idea what was going on. 

You were out at your car, still parked behind Bobby’s house in perfect condition, rummaging through your trunk. You were throwing your dirty clothes to the side, packing up your back with clean clothes again when you heard footsteps on gravel behind you, “Hey Y/N.” 

You turned around to see Sam, hands in his pockets and a nervous smile on his face, “Yeah Sam?” 

He cleared his throat and took a step closer to you, “Uh,” he ran a hand through his hair and stuck it back in his pocket, beads of sweat starting to form on his forehead, “I was uh wondering if you actually wanted to stick around with us.” 

You raised a brow at him, “Stick around? Like, hunt with you guys all the time?” 

He nodded, “Yeah.” He looked down at his feet, “Only if you want to though.” 

You watched Sam, nervous as hell because he knew about your past and he didn’t know what you would say. You closed your trunk and walked towards Sam, placing hands on both of his arms, “Can I at least bring my car?” 

Sam laughed, looking up towards you with a smile plastered on his face, “Yeah. You can bring your car.” 

You wrapped your arms around his waist, hugging him, “Then yeah. I’ll tag along.” 

Sam’s arms wrapped around your shoulders as he kissed the top of your head, “Want a co-pilot?” 

You looked up towards him, “That sick of Dean, huh?” 

He looked up and laughed, then looked back down towards you, “Kind of. Plus, you’re better to look at.” 

You laughed and then stood on your tip-toes, giving him a quick kiss. You pulled back when Sam’s arms left your shoulders and cupped your face, pulling you back towards him for a deeper kiss. 

You were lost in Sam when you heard someone clear their throat behind you, “Ready to go Sammy?” 

You peaked around Sam’s body as he turned towards his brother, “I’m going to ride with Y/N.” 

Dean raised a brow as he looked at you, a smile playing along his lips, “You’re coming too Y/N?” 

You chuckled, “Yeah Dean.” You turned back towards your car, opening the driver’s side door, “I just can’t leave my girl here anymore.” 

Dean smiled, knowing how you felt and turned around, walking towards the impala. You slid into the front seat as Sam slid into the passenger side. You started the mustang and looked over towards him, beaming, “You ready Winchester?” 

Sam laughed, he leaned in to kiss you quickly before you pulled away to follow Dean, “I’m ready Y/L/N.”


End file.
